


"Coco, I'm sorry,"

by Leen_Innie



Series: Coco loves Jisung [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Cuddles, Cute, Jisung loves coco, M/M, SeungHan - Freeform, Seungmin loves Jisung, Seungsung, fluff mostly, hybrid kitty, its kinda sad, slight angst, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Innie/pseuds/Leen_Innie
Summary: The drive had been silent. Jisung didn't know what to say, didn't have much to say really. What would one say to their pet cat that was a hybrid who turned into a full grown human?





	"Coco, I'm sorry,"

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is part two, sorry it took so long. I don't like writing when I'm not feeling it, it isn't my style. Writing for me is relaxing so i dont like it when it feels like homework. Anyway, im sorry it took really long. Being honest, I had all of this in my drafts for a very long time, I just took time editing and rewriting, but here it is. Sorry again❤

The drive had been silent. Jisung didn't know what to say, didn't have much to say really. What would one say to their pet cat that was a hybrid who turned into a full grown human?  

 

Jisung had crouched down in the bushes, the branches digging into his legs painfully, but he hadn't cared. He had helped remove the branches that had trapped Coco and picked up the kitty. He had hugged Coco to him, crying silently and whispering apologies over and over. 

 

It seemed Coco had understood as he began purring, nuzzling into Jisung’s chest. A crack of thunder made them both jump, Jisung wrapping Coco in the blanket and walking back to the car. He had set Coco in the front seat, buckling him and making sure he was warm before walking back to the driver's seat and driving to his apartment. 

 

They eventually pulled into the building, Jisung parking the car and picking Coco up, running to the elevator so they wouldn't get more wet than they already were. 

 

He opened the door, entering the apartment and closing it with Coco on his arms. He set Coco in the couch, taking off his jacket and shoes so he wouldn't catch a cold. He didn't speak up, choosing to stay silent as sat in next to the kitten, picking him up and cuddling him. 

 

Coco nuzzled into him, purring and seeking his owner's warmth. Jisung stood up, walking to the bedroom and setting Coco on the bed as he grabbed a dry towel. He dried Coco, running the towel over his soft fur. 

 

Once Jisung was done, he tucked Coco into the bed, closing the curtains so the storm wouldn't be so obvious. Jisung grabbed new clothes, changing quickly and ignoring that his pet was half human who could understand the concept of nakedness. 

 

Once he warmed up enough, he joined Coco on the other side of the bed, tucking himself in and bringing Coco closer in a cuddle. They both layed there, cuddling and sharing warmth. Jisung felt his eyes tear up again, hugging Coco tighter and nuzzling into his fur. The cat seemed content, purring and letting Jisung manhandle him. 

 

“I understand if you don't forgive me, what I did was horrible to you,” Jisung started, petting and scratching in between Coco's ears. Coco seemed to understand, tail perking up and tickling Jisung's arms, “But I...I would like to see you, your human form, that is, if you let me.” 

 

Jisung felt Coco tense in his arms, letting a meow and nuzzling his face. Jisung giggled slightly, eyes crinkling at Coco's sweet attacks. He rolled to his back, lifting up Coco into the air and sighing, “What will I do with you hm?” 

 

The cat didn't seem to like the heights, meowing and pawing at Jisung's hands to be placed back into the bed. Jisung smiled, placing Coco next to him and turning off the light, “Goodnight my sweetie, I love you.” 

 

Coco nuzzled his back, heart warm and fur dry. He was happy to have his owner love him still, but a part of his heart still ached at the fact that Jisung had kicked him out without an explanation. What if he kicked him out again once he saw how ugly Coco was in human form? 

 

Coco purred as he felt Jisung pet him, putting his worries to the back of his mind and relaxing. 

 

_

 

Jisung woke up, feeling warm and content. He rolled to his side, seeing Coco curled into a small ball next to him. He ran his fingers through the soft fur, sunlight rays making Coco's pretty fur look gold. 

 

His heart ached at the sight. He felt bad about everything that had happened the day previously. He sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. He grimaced a bit, his back cracking as he stretched. He really should go check that out. 

 

Jisung stood up, sighing at the mess in his room. He walked into the bathroom, washing his face and doing his business, giving himself his daily pep talk. 

 

He walked into the kitchen, ready to prepare a meal for himself. He considered for a second, before serving two plates. Maybe Coco would join him in his human form today. He set a plate of cat food next to the two human ones.

 

He heard the usual tapping of paws coming from the hallway, smiling unconsciously and turning in time to see Coco hopping on the counter. 

 

“Hello baby, how did you sleep?” Jisung petted Coco, the animal purring and nudging his hand in return. He set his plate on the breakfast bar, setting the cat food and extra plate next to his. Coco looked at the food curiously. 

 

“You've always wanted to eat my food, I figured,” Jisung hesitated, eyes scanning Coco quickly, “I figured why not today? You can eat your food as you normally would or you can join me and eat your other food.” 

 

Jisung saw the cat tense, choosing to lick himself instead. He chuckled, taking a seat and scratching Coco's fur, “Your choice baby, you can do both two you know, as you prepare.” 

 

He ignored how Coco seemed to perk up at the idea, choosing to dig into his food and scroll through his phone instead. 

 

Jisung saw through the corner of his eye how Coco seemed to hesitate eating the cat food. His eyes almost showing disgust as he  switched his glance between the omelet and the wet cat food. Eventually, Coco began eating his cat food, tail wagging behind him as usual. 

 

Jisung felt disappointed. He knew it wouldn't be easy for Coco to open up to him. He had read how he felt and his fears of Jisung abandoning him. He wanted to show Coco he understood now, wanted Coco to feel safe and loved by him. 

 

He could learn how to love Coco's human form as much as he loved cat Coco. They were the same creature so Jisung figured he would fall for human Coco quick. That is, until he decided to show himself. 

 

Jisung sighed, setting his phone down and pushing his food plate away. He picked Coco from the counter, hugging him to his chest much to the cat's protest.

 

“I'm so sorry Coco, I know you're still upset with me, but I am terribly sorry. I want to be here for you and love you and care for you,” Jisung cradled the cat, scratching the soft fur making Coco purr, “I promise to be a better owner, a better cook, a better anything.”

 

Coco had gone slack in his grip, purring softly as he let himself be babied. Jisung hugged him tight, being careful to not hurt him. He turned, setting the cat on the floor as he sniffled a bit, “Go, go play, I'll finish cleaning here.” 

 

Jisung shooed the cat away, picking up the plates and setting them in the dishwasher, taking the untouched food and placing it in the microwave. He felt sad, he knew he should be so much better to his cat. It was his dear companion yet he had kicked him out like it was nothing. He felt incredibly guilty and wanted to make it up to him in anyway. 

 

_

Coco had gone back to the bedroom, nuzzling into the blankets and trying to mimic the same warmth he had felt when Jisung had hugged him. He felt hurt, not being able to let go the fact that he had been kicked out yet he knew Jisung was trying to redeem himself. 

  

He knew he should try to be more compassionate as his owner had told him he loved him multiple times in that same morning. As he settled into the blankets, he thought of an idea. 

  

Coco groaned internally, not wanting to leave the warmth, but knowing it was the only way he'd assure Jisung everything was fine. He slowly got up, jumping on the floor and closing his eyes. He concentrated, envisioning what he looked like in human form. 

  

He opened his eyes, looking down and seeing his human form. He wasn't Coco, he was Seungmin. It felt weird being so relaxed in human form without thinking of a curfew. 

  

Seungmin hoped Jisung hadn't thrown that omelet away or eaten it himself. 

  

He felt cold, shivering slightly as he looked around the room. Seungmin spotted a pj set that had fit Jisung too big, smiling slightly when he thought back to how cute it had looked on him and the pout he had worn. 

  

Seungmin slipped it on, blushing as he put on underwear from Jisung's clean laundry under it. He looked down, making sure to be completely dressed as he walked to the door. Suddenly, he began feeling nervous again. 

  

He almost took a step back, shaking his head and opening the door. He heard the dishwasher running, assuming Jisung was doing chores around the apartment. 

  

Seungmin took cautious steps outside, grimacing at the cold floor under his bare feet. He suddenly regretted ripping the carpet there had been on the floor once upon a time. He entered the living room, swallowing thickly and letting out a shaky sigh. 

  

The kitchen was three steps away. 

  

Seungmin approached the kitchen, seeing Jisung cleaning the already cleaned cupboards and smiled. It was a nervous habit of his silly owner. Seungmin bit on his lip slightly, one kitty ear sticking to his head and the other one rising as he spoke, “J-Jisung?” 

  

He saw Jisung freeze, hearing the boy gasp and drop the cloth he had been cleaning with. For a moment, Seungmin regretted showing himself, tempted to turn away and run. 

  

Jisung turned slowly, eyes widening as he saw Seungmin, taking in his kitty ears and the tail wagging behind him, but mostly the boy's eyes. Those pretty sparkling eyes and Jisung smiled, “Oh,"

**Author's Note:**

> I want a kitty :(


End file.
